Countdown To Love
by jenny crum
Summary: What happens when a secret admirer wants to take Penelope out for New Years Eve, will she finally find happiness and with who?, I hope you enjoy this little 5 shot
1. Chapter 1

Countdown To Love-Ch 1

Penelope bit down on her bottom lip as she pulled the card off the roses, she smiled as she read, "beautiful flowers for a beautiful lady", she tapped the card to her chin and said, "hmmmm no name, I wonder who sent them"?, she jumped when she heard Reid at the door saying, "who sent what"?, she said, "boy wonder you just scared a year off my life".

He said, "you know that's not possible right"?, she patted his cheek and said, "yes my heap of gray matter", Reid said, "beautiful flowers Garcia, who sent them"?, she handed him the card and said, "you tell me". He said, "hmmm, maybe it's Sam"?, she said, "nah he's engaged to Kim from accounting".

Reid said, "what about Kevin"?, she said, "nope, he's out of town with his girlfriend and won't be back until next week", Reid thought for a minute and said, "have you ever thought that maybe Morgan sent them to you"?, she laughed and said, "that's funny". Reid said, "I wasn't trying to be funny, I'm being serious".

Penelope said, "Derek can have any woman he wants so why would he want me"?, Reid put his hand on her shoulder and said, "well let's see, you're beautiful, smart, kind and have the most loving heart I've ever seen". She smiled and put her hand over her heat and said, "awwwww Spencer, thank you".

He grinned and said, "you're welcome", Reid then looked around her office and saw her favorite candy and a huge stuffed bear, he said, "you definitely have an admirer". She nodded her head yes in agreement and said, "it seems so but I have no idea who is doing it or why"?, Reid shook his head and said, "you are strong of heart and hard of head".

She said, "huh"?, he said, "do you remember what Sunday is"?, she said, "yeah it's New Years Eve", he said, "exactly, sooooo maybe whoever is sending you all this stuff wants you to be their date". She said, "but I don't even know who it is that's sending me the stuff Spencer", he said, "I know that but" and their conversation stopped when they heard a knock at the door.

Penelope said, "come in", Anderson stepped in and said, "this just came for you Penelope", she took the envelope and said, "thanks Anderson", he said, "you're very welcome". He looked around the room and said, "wow, Penelope", she said, "yeah whoever is sending me this stuff is really persistant".

Reid said, "open the envelope and see what he sent you this time"?, she opened the envelope and read the letter and smiled, Anderson said, "that smile says that she's getting closer to finding out who her admirer is". Penelope said, "he wants me to meet him at Antonios Sunday night".

Reid said, "sounds like it will be an interesting night for you"?, she said, "I don't know if I should go", Reid said, "why not"?, she said, "well what if he's a serial killer or something like that". Anderson and Reid looked at each other and then started laughing, Anderson said, "I've got to get back to work" and headed toward the door.

Penelope said, "after getting shot I'm a little skittish, can ya blame me"?, he said, "not at all but wasn't it you that said everything happened for a reason"?, she said, "yeah but". He held up his hand and said, "no butts, take a leap and who knows maybe this man is your mister right, your soulmate, your", she said, "alright, alright I'll go, I'll go".

Penelope opened her mouth to thank Reid and that's when she heard Derek saying, "baby gir" and he said, "woahhhhhhh, look at all this stuff"?, she said, "yeah and on top of all this stuff he's wanting me to be his date for New Years Eve". He said, "you can't go out with him, you don't know anything about him, he could be a serial killer".

Her mouth flew open and he said, "baby I was just teasing, you should totally go", she said, "I should"?, he said, "you should, who knows you might have fun". She sighed and said, "alright sugar shack, I'll go, I'll go", he kissed the top of her head and said, "good" she took a deep breath and said, "so what are your big plans for Sunday night"?, he said, "I've got a big night planned, dinner and dancing with my girl".

Penelope said, "I didn't know you were seeing anybody", he said, "she's beautiful, smart, kind and has one of the biggest hearts I've ever seen in my life". Penelope felt her heart drop but she covered her disappointment good by throwing her arms around him and hugging him tight.

She said, "good for you angel fish, you deserve happiness and ya know your momma isn't getting any younger, you need to settle down and give her those beautiful grandbabies you've been promising her". Derek said, "who knows maybe Sunday night will be the night my life falls into place".

Penelope then waved as Reid and Derek walked out of her office, she plopped down in the chair and picked up the envelope and read the letter again. She then sighed and said, "how bad could it be, maybe Reid's right, maybe this man is my Mr. Right", she turned her chair back around and said, "maybe, justttttt maybe I'll get my happily ever after"

She then pulled out a pen and paper and started writing down the things she needed to do before her date Sunday night


	2. Chapter 2

Countdown To Love-Ch 2

The rest of the week flew by for Penelope as she worked on search after search for B team, so far her team of crime fighters hadn't been called away on a case. Sunday morning JJ and Emily treated themselves and Penelope to a day at the spa so that they could all be rested for the nights activities.

By the time Penelope got home she was happily relaxed, she walked up to her door and saw a huge box with a big red bow on it, she picked it up and said, "I wonder what you are" as she put her key in the lock and pushed the door open. She walked in and pushed the door shut with her foot and carried the box over to the table.

She took the bow off and lifted the lid and said, "ohhhhhhhh this is beautiful" as she picked up the stunning black strapless dress, she held it up and said, "ohhhh whoever my date is has great taste", she then carried her dress through the house and said, "well Garcie let's get you ready and head out to meet your mystery date".

Penelope took a bubble bath and then dried off and slid into the beautiful dress, when she twirled around in front of the mirror she said, "not bad Garcie, not bad at all". She decided to leave her hair down and she wanted to wear the diamond necklace Derek had gotten her for her last birthday.

When she was done she stood with her hands on her hips, she said, "look out whoever you are because this oracle is smoking hot tonight" and then she giggled as she turned around and headed out into the living room. She looked down at her watch and saw that it was almost time for her to leave so she took one final glance at herself and smiled happily.

She walked over and grabbed the faux mink wrap she had treated herself to at Christmas and her purse and headed over to the door, when she opened the door she saw a man standing there. She said, "can I help you"?, the man said, "yes mam, are you Penelope Garcia"?, she said, "yes, who are you"?, he said, "my name is Charles mam and I'm your driver".

Penelope said, "my driver, I don't need a driver", he smiled and said, "I was told to give you this mam" and handed her an envelope, she opened it and read it word for word and then laid it down and said, "I'm all yours Charles". He said, "very good mam, please follow me", she grinned and stepped out into the hall and closed her door and then followed Charles toward the elevator.

When they got to the ground floor Charles stepped aside and said, "after you madam", Penelope grinned and said, "thank you Charles", he said, "it's my pleasure madam" as she walked around him. As they stepped outside Charles walked ahead of her and opened her door and said, "allow me mam", Penelope smiled and said, "thank you", he nodded his head and said, "any time mam".

Penelope couldn't believe that this was happening to her, she was actually in the back of a limo that was being driven by her own personal driver, she sat back and smiled as she enjoyed the ride through town. Everything was so beautifully decorated for New Year and the streets were crowded with party goers for their parties to start.

Before long they were pulling up at their destination Charles got out of the car and walked around to the passengers side and opened her door, he held out his arm and said, "madam". She looped her arm through his as they nervously headed toward the front door, once they stepped inside the server took her wrap and then said, "follow me mam, your host is waiting".

Penelope felt her heart racing as she was led through the beautiful room, it was filled with happy smiling people, as they continued to walk Penelope said, "excuse me". The woman said, "yes mam", she said, "where are we going"?, the woman said, "I'm taking you to the private dining room", Penelope said, "ohhh that sounds nice", the woman said, "it is, ohhhh it is" as they stopped in front of the door.

She opened the door and said, "I hope you enjoy your evening mam" and then stepped aside and watched as Penelope walked in before closing the door behind her. As Penelope walked farther into the room she couldn't help but smile as she took in the beauty of the room, she stopped walking when she got over to the table.

She still couldn't believe that this was happening to her, she glanced around and didn't see anybody, she swallowed hard and thought, "maybe this was all a joke, maybe he lost his nerve" and then she remembered that the woman that led her to the room said that her host was waiting on her to arrive so she knew that he was there somewhere.

Penelope took a deep breath and then she felt her heart racing as she heard someone walk into the room, she heard footsteps getting closer and closer to her. Seconds later she felt a pair of lips on her shoulder and the sexy voice of her best friend, her hotstuff, her Derek saying, "YOU LOOK AMAZING IN THAT DRESS BABY GIRL".

She turned around and said, "i i is this real, are you my d d date"?, he wrapped his arms around her and leaned in and said, "I am" and then before she could respond his lips were on hers.


	3. Chapter 3

Countdown To Love-Ch 3

When they pulled apart Penelope said, "w w what's happening"?, Derek touched her cheek and said, "I'm finally telling you how I feel, I'm taking a chance with my heart". She looked up into his eyes lovingly as he said, "I love you baby girl, I always have and I always will, you're it for me, you're the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with".

Her mouth flew open and she said, "are you asking me to marry you"?, he said, "noooooo", she said, "ohhhhh sorry I mis" and he said, "not until after we have our date at least". She said, "I don't understand Derek, why now, why tonight"?, he took a deep breath and said, "I'm tired of wanting to touch you, kiss you, make love to you and not being able to".

Penelope felt her heart racing as he leaned down and claimed her lips with his again, his hands quickly started roaming all over the body he'd been waiting years to explore. Penelope pulled away and said, "I love you Derek and I have for a long long time and I want you, I want to spend the rest of my life with you to" causing him to smile.

He said, "how about we have dinner and maybe do some dancing before we say goodbye to 2017"?, she nodded her head and said, "I'd like that, I'd like that a lot". Dinner went amazingly as he had arranged her favorite chicken alfredo, salad and a baked potato, he wanted their first date to be perfect.

They had enjoyed several dances over the past couple of hours with each dance enciting more touching, kissing and talking, everything seems different, not bad different, definitley not bad different. Derek had arranged for all of his baby girls favorite songs to play, he wanted to be able to dance with her to her favorite music.

While they were dancing the waitress came into the room and said, "we're at the 5 minute mark and counting sir, here is your champagne", Derek and Penelope grinned as they took their glasses. She smiled and said, "if you need anything else please just let me know", Derek said, "we will, thank you", she grinned and turned around and headed out of the room, leaving the happy couple alone.

Derek said, "I want it all for us baby girl, I want us to get married, have a family, a big family with lots and lots of kids, I want to spend the rest of my life loving you and being loved by you". She smiled as she caressed his cheek and said, "I want that to Derek, I want it all with you for the rest of my life" her lips then claimed his in a passionate kiss.

They pulled apart to the sound of people counting down from 10, he took her by the hand and led her over to the window as the counting continued. They looked lovingly into each others eyes as they heard, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 HAPPY NEW YEARRRRRRR", Derek and Penelope tapped their champagne glasses and said in unison, "I LOVE YOU".

After taking a sip of their champagne Derek took their glasses and set them down, he then pulled her into his arms and crashed his lips to hers, he had dreamed of being her man for years and now that he was he was going to take complete advantage of it. Hands were roaming all over each others bodies, the sound of lips smacking filled the air.

They pulled apart gasping for air and Derek said, "I love you and I want to start 2018 the right way", she said, "and what way is that"?, he gave her his famous smile and said, "falling asleep with you wrapped in my arms after we make mad passionate love until we collapse from exhaustion".

She felt her heart racing and said, "lead the way handsome, lead the way", they both laughed and intertwined fingers as they practically ran from the room.


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter contains sexual content

Countdown To Love-Ch 4

When they got back to Casa Morgan Derek and Penelope sprinted from the truck to his front door, he put his key in the lock and pushed the door open and pulled her inside. He kicked the door shut with his foot and then picked Penelope up and carried her up the stairs, taking two steps at a time.

As they stepped into his room he put her down gently and said, "I can't believe this is finally happening, I can't believe that I'm finally getting the girl". She kissed his lips and said, "believe it stud, I'm yours", he kissed her lips and then kissed his way down to the curve of her neck while he unzipped her dress and slid it down over her perfect body.

Derek moaned against her lips as she quickly got rid of his belt and was sliding his pants and boxers down over his hips, she turned them around and gently pushed Derek down on the bed. He smiled as he watched her slide her panties down over her hips, she then climbed on the bed and straddled his waist.

As she slowly sank down on him she threw her head back and moaned his name, Derek closed his eyes and moaned her name and his hands went up to her perfect breasts. He started kneading them between his fingers as she rode him, she rode him hard and fast as they worked together to build each other up for an explosive release.

Derek loved this, he loved watching his baby girl in control, she was so beautiful, more beautiful than he had ever seen her, she gasped in surprise as he flipped them over and started pounding into her over and over, she arched her back and met her lover thrust for glorious thrust.

Penelope wrapped her legs around his waist and raked her nails up and down his back, she wanted everybody to know that he belonged to her and she belonged to Derek. She wanted every woman in the world to know that Derek Michael Morgan was off the market now and would be off the market for the rest of their lives.

Derek smiled against her lips as he felt her tightening up around him and sure enough a few hard deep thrusts later wave after wave of pleasure rolled over them. Derek collapsed on the bed beside her and said, "HAPPY NEW YEAR SWEETNESS", she laughed and said, "Happy New Year to you to sugar, now that's the way we need to celebrate everything" causing him to laugh.

It was only a matter of a few minutes before the touching and kissing turned into the second round of passionate love making for the new lovers and before collapsing from exhaustion they shared multiple I love yous and cuddled close together and closed their eyes and soon fell asleep.

ONE CHAPTER LEFT


	5. Chapter 5

Countdown To Love-Ch 5

Epilogue- 1 Year Later

Penelope Garcia Morgan collapsed against her pillows and said, "where is he Fran, where's hotstuff"?, Fran said, "honey on the way from the airport, he's doing everything he can to get here". She said, "he wanted to stay with me and not go on this last case but I told him to go, I told him that nothing was going to happen, why did he listen to me"?, Fran wiped her daughter in laws forehead and said, "the rest of the team feel so bad that they can't come home to be with you".

She said, "unsubs don't wait for anybody or anything", Fran nodded her head and said, "so true honey, so true", the doctor said, okay Penelope on the next contraction we're going to bring your baby into the world". Penelope said, "we can't, we have to wait on Derek, he'll be here, he'll be he" and the door pushed open and he said, "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry" as he ran to her bedside.

Fran said, "you made it", he siad, "it wasn't easy, traffic was a bear, I had to flash my badge several times to be able to get here", the doctor said, "well you made it, you cut it close but you made it". Derek kissed his wife on the lips and said, "I love you baby girl", she said, "and I love youuuuuuu" as another contraction shook her body.

Penelope grabbed Dereks hand and squeezed it as she pushed and pushed and pushed, she didn't stop pushing until she heard the cries of her baby fill the room. Derek, Fran and Penelope then watched as the doctor handed the baby to the nurse, she then looked at the trio and said, "when they get her cleaned up you can hold her before they take her to the nursery".

Penelope said, "her, did you say her"?, the doctor nodded her head and said, "I did, you have a healthy baby girl", Derek kissed his wife on the lips and said, "did you hear that, we have a daughter, a little girl"?, tears streamed down her face and she said, "I heard hotstuff, I heard". Fran said, "so what's my grandaughters name"?, Derek looked at Penelope and she smiled and said, "Fran we'd like for you to meet Angela Francine Morgan".

Fran put her hands over her mouth and said, "I'm so honored, so so honored", the nurse walked over and put Angela into her mommas arms and said, "here you go mommy". Derek said, "ohhhh just look at her, she's gorgeous", Fran said, "ohhhh I'm gonna spoil her rotten", she then pulled her cell out and snapped a few pictures.

She then sent the pictures with the caption, "WELCOME TO THE CLAN ANGELA FRANCINE MORGAN", it was only a matter of a few minutes before the congratulations texts started. Penelope was totally in love with her daughter, she couldn't believe how something so little could own her heart, hook, line and sinker.

Derek kissed his daughter on the top of the head and said, "daddy loves you Angel, yes he does, you're just the most precious thing I've ever seen", he then winked at his wife and said, "Happy New Year baby girl". Penelope said, "Happy New Year hotstuff, Happy New Year Fran", Fran smiled and said, "what a way to start out 2019, you'll have to work hard to top this one" causing Derek and Penelope to laugh.

The doctor said, "she cut it close but she was our first baby of 2019, congratulations", Derek said, "she was our little countdown to love wasn't she goddess"?, Penelope grinned and said, "that she was hotstuff, that she was". It would be almost 3 years before another little miracle would be born to the Morgan clan, a son, Hank Spencer Morgan.

JJ and Reid welcomed a son in 2019 named Michael and Hotch and Emily welcomed a daughter Sohpie so Fran and Dave had lots of babies to spoil rotten and spoil them they did. As Derek looked around the room at his wife, daughter and mother he knew that three of the most important women in his life were right there by his side.

He sighed happily and knew that he was without a doubt the luckiest man in the world and he didn't know who could want anything more

THE END

HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYBODY, I HOPE THAT EVERYBODY HAS A SAFE AND HAPPY NEW YEAR


End file.
